Many CTR resources and facilities available at UNMC are not currently available at other participating institutions, and vice versa. Resources and facilities will be made mutually available through this KCA, which will help participating institutions and investigators to access critical resources that they lack at present. Annual evaluation activities will assess resource and facilities utilization across the Great Plains IDeA-CTR. The specific aims are to 1) develop and support the Clinical Research Navigator Office to facilitate access to vital regional clinical research resources; 2) develop and deploy health technologies and tools useful for longitudinal health assessment, early detection, or long-term monitoring of chronic diseases across the lifespan; 3) develop a well-annotated bio-repository to facilitate clinical and translational research (CTR), and expand capacity for bio-repository development; and 4) support and expand existing practice-based research networks to provide a framework for the conduct of CTR to improve health and health outcomes across the Great Plains.